


secret santa

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [15]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, also jonghwa, and yunsang too lmao, but there's woosan if you squint, no fixed pairing in this part I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: hongjoong had an idea of doing a secret santa with his members, even though it's not christmas
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Kudos: 8





	secret santa

**Author's Note:**

> on another episode of a prompt that have been sitting in my draft since months ago *awkward laugh*
> 
> a little reminder that you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

"We're going to do what?" Wooyoung's voice echoed through their living room.

There they were, sprawling around in their dorm living room during their free day. It was around 9 in the morning, and they were just laying around still in their pajamas.

"Secret santa," Hongjoong repeated, "Simply put, we give each other a present but don't let the recipient know that you're the one giving the present,"

"But it's not even christmas, why are we doing this?" Yeosang mumbled questioning the idea.

Hongjoong rolled his eyes. "I heard you, kid," He pointed at Yeosang earning an awkward laugh from Yeosang, "I missed the timing during christmas, but I still think it's a nice idea even if we do it now. So, are you guys in?"

"Well, it's not a bad idea," Seonghwa said.

"Yeah, as long as we can go out to buy the present today, I'm bored just staying at the dorm all day," Jongho stretched his body but still didn't move from his position.

Hongjoong laughed at the youngest. "Don't worry about that. I'll tell manager-hyung that we're going outside for a bit today,"

"But hyung," Mingi tapped Hongjoong's arm, "how are we gonna decide who we're going to give the present to?"

"I prepared this," Hongjoong pointed the box filled with folded paper in front of him, "each of our names written here, you just have to pick one and give a present to the name written on the paper you picked,"

All of them scooted closer to the box to take a piece of paper from it and opened it by themselves secretly.

"Ahhhh can someone exchange with me, please? I feel like I'm going to have a hard time choosing gift for this guy," San protested after he read the name he got.

"No chance, boy," Seonghwa quickly hide his paper when San jokingly reached his to switch them.

"Whoever got my name, I want a new pair of headphones for my studio!" Hongjoong exclaimed.

Jongho looked at the other members and warned. "No more useless present for me, please,"

"I wish my secret santa give me a new drone. Or skateboard. Or...mpph! What did you do that for??" Yeosang stopped talking when Mingi suddenly cupped his mouth.

"Come on, get real, Sang,"

"What? It's not like I asked for a new refrigerator or washing machine or something big," Yeosang scooted closer to Mingi and looked at the taller's eyes, "You're suspicious, Min. Did you got my name?"

"I-I'm not!" Mingi stuttered earning a bunch of laughter from the others.

"How much time do we have, hyung? When are we going to give it to each other?" Yunho asked the leader.

Hongjoong took his phone and texted their manager. "How about tonight? After dinner? I texted manager-hyung and he said he will accompany us to get the present. He will arrive in an hour, so quickly get ready, guys!"

***

Later at night after having their dinner, they sat around in the living room with the boxes of presents in front of them. Thankfully, their manager helped them collected the presents and labeled the recipient names on them so they didn't have any clue which member bought which present.

"Okay, who's gonna open the present first?" San asked.

"I think it's more interesting if we open it together? At the same time?" Yunho proposed.

They each took a box with their own names on it before busying themselves opening their gifts. Suddenly, Hongjoong exclaimed happily while holding his gift up.

"Oh my God!! I can't believe this!" He showed a brand new pair of headphones to his members, "Who is it, you guys?? Expose yourself!"

"Aren't we supposed to keep it as a secret?" Wooyoung tilted his head questioning.

"Ahh right! Whoever it is, thank you so much, this is exactly what I wanted!" Hongjoong hugged his new headphones that he didn't even realized a _certain_ member looked at him and smiled at himself. 

"I think someone didn't really understand how this secret santa thing works," Wooyoung pulled a shirt with a painting of hills printed on it then looked at San. "Am I right, Mr. Mountain?"

San just giggled from his spot, he was still trying to open his gift box.

"Clearly he's not the only one," Jongho showed what he got from his box: a dust roller.

"Yes! Now you have to clean your room properly too," Seonghwa patted Jongho's shoulder, the youngest just sighed and pouting.

"Hyung, we're supposed to keep it unknown, do you have to expose yourself like that?"

Seonghwa just shrugged. "It's fine, as long as I can make him clean his own room,"

"Wow, can you be more obvious?" Yunho pulled an envelope full of chicken set coupons from his box and looked at Yeosang.

Yeosang laughed awkwardly at Yunho. "Sorry, I can't really think of anything else,"

They teased each other about their own gifts, and their night was then filled with laughter and joy.

Just like Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this point, thank you for reading~ kindly leave kudos and your thoughts at that comment box, pretty please? 😘 and let's have a chat!
> 
> also scream at me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae) and [here](https://twitter.com/toushi15)
> 
> stay healthy and hydrated, atinys!


End file.
